powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Regalia Shayde
Regalia Shayde is a ontopathigenic existence formed by a group of different, transcendent human, versions of herself that keep multiplying. These different Regailas; all different, from different realities and with different abilities, become part of the main Regalia sooner or later, adding their abilities to her arsenal. All other Regalias exist within the main one, turning her into a walking chaos made of a unfathomable number of versions of herself. Appearance Regalia's features seem to change slitghtly with every new version that becomes a part of her. Currently, she has bright pink hair, pink bloodshot eyes and a overall regular physique. Background It's impossible to tell if the "main" Regalia is also the original one, as well as knowing which other version was the first one to become part of her. However, the life of the main Regalia has been more or less documented enough to form a continuity. She was born in Europe during the 18th century, in a middle class family. There are no reports of her until WWII, when she figures in one of the entries of a man that was later sent to Warta's psychiatric hospital in Poland. In this entry, the man wrote about his encounter with a witch capable of making trees grow inwards, turning mountains into smoke and commanding the dead among other many things. The man begged to the guardians of the hospital to take him to the place he saw her, but he disappeared three days after the head director of the hospital allowed him to go and started the preparations. There is no more information about her until 1951, when subjects of the MK Ultra project alleged seeing a pink-haired lady when under the influence of several chemicals used in the experiments. These sightings became more and more common to the point where the pantients started seeing her without the chemicals. New patients that came over the years had the same hallucinations about her, and poltergeist-like phenomena started manifesting at the facilities. Everything continued until 1972, when a subject was found dead, his corpse fused with the floor, and showed minor signs of having been cannibalized. There is no trace of her until the year 5076, where she manifested on Earth, destroying the planet and restoring it a terdecillion times. From this point on she was treated as a goddess by the entirety of humanity (she made it so humans kept their memories of that event). This continued until the year 17.0345 A.R. (After Regalia), when she cursed a third of the total human population, forcing them to act like dragons whenever they disagreed with something, and left Earth without apparent reason. This led to society crumbling and the death of the cursed humans. WIP Personality Whenever a new Regalia joins the rest, it's personality isn't fused with the others, it remains untouched and exist alongside them (they have supprassed 3 billion), which makes Regalia a true chaos of personalities, preferences, desires, disorders, tastes... She is unable to have any real type of morality. There is no logic behind her actions, no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. Every action of her is just a whim of one Regalia, and since all of them have their own wills Regalia is in a constant chaotic rush to fulfill her other selves' desires. Her unlimited potential and billions of Regalias eager to learn about things they didn't have in their realities makes her a unstoppable knowledge seeker with unparalelled curiosity. This, combined with her apparent lack of self-preservation makes her unable to have any feeling of vulnerability. However despite her curiosity, Regalia can react to things without the need to process information, not needing to undertsand any kind of data external to her other selves, so she doesn't find any real reward in actually understanding things. She is viciously cunning and quick to learn from her mistakes. She is unable to feel any type of concern about other forms of existence beyond basic curiosity. If one Regalia cares about something it gets shut down by the others who don't care about it, forming a cycle of constantly renewing her feelings about everything. She has a specially hard time wrapping her head around things such as justice and injustice, merit, order, trust, love and cuteness. Regalia can barely interact with others, and when she does so she is off-putting, weird, angry, and alienated with an inability to read social cues. Hoever, she is not inherently harmful to anybody but herself because of her bizarre behavior, and is merely "dysfunctional" mentally and as a living being rather than destructive. Because of her power and the way she was treated as goddess, Regalia is under the delusion that she is always right. She can only function remotely properly in a society where everyone obeys and agrees with her. Because of this, she hates being corrected or reprimanded for her mistakes and is quick to irresponsibly blame her social failures on others. Shee is often mean, rude, and obnoxious to everyone who even remotely disagrees with her. The actions Regalia takes against others are entirely reasonable in her perspective—she only punishes those who do not adhere to her strict standards of behavior and tolerates those who do. She has been labeled a "sociopath" by the others, though his personality seems more akin to a person with narcissistic personality disorder, as she still feels humiliation and guilt. Due to her poor social skills, enduring short attention span and arrogant nature, Regalia is belived to be a completely insane being, but there are many other verions of herself that are completely opposite: known for their intelligence, kindness, and self-sacrifice. Nigh-Complete Arsenal Whenever a new version of herself joins her, Regalia gains that version's powers, adding them to her arsenal. As new Regalias are constantly appearing in different realities there is no real limit to the number of powers she can have, currently being more than 3 billion different abilities, some of which are already almighty alone. There's no limit to the number of powers she can get, thought she can't choose what powers she will have. Specific Powers *Nonexistence **Reality Rejection *Absolute Manipulation *Supernatural Manipulation *Dual Warping **Subjective Reality (main use) *Perspective Manipulation *Difference Manipulation *Enhanced Self-Resurrection **Meta Regeneration *Absolute Combat **Meta Combat *Faithifery **Existence Declaration *Desired Ability Manifestation **Ability Imprinting *Singularity **Uniqueness *Superior Mimicry **Enhanced Power Replication ***Power Replication *Intuitive Aptitude *Miracle Performing *Rule Transcendence **Absolute Access *Interaction Manipulation **Diverse Interface *Possibility Manipulation **Path Changer **Path Maker ***Path to Victory **Path Killer ***Consequence Removal *Omninescience (Inherent) Abilities Life Transcendence: Whenever a new Regalia appears her lifespan is added to the others', allowing her to literally own death. As there are infinite Regalias, she can resurrect unlimited times. Non Created Physiology: Regalias aren't created, they are eternal existences that retroactively insert themselves into different realities. Regalia has nor origin, no beginning or ending. Self Sufficiency: Regalia doesn't need any help outside of her other selves. She can overcome any obstacle without external aid. Strength Infinitum: Her strength grows with every new Regalia. Intelligence Infinitum: Though they rarely even agree, Regalias can combine their intellect. Usurp Worth: Main Regalia takes over the other Regalias' destinies. *'Victory Theft': Any victories of other Regalias are clamed by the main one, which grants her the experience of those successes. Omnicompetence: Regalia is able to handle any situation and solve any problem by tapping into the talent of her other selves. Power Immunity Bestowal: Every new Regalia bestows immunity to the powers they grant to the main one. *'Power Anchoring': Every power she gets is completely anchored to her. Omnilock: Regalia is the ultimate existence, able to exist outside of everything else. All Regalias are omnilocked, and when they manifest themselves in different realities they maintain this trait. Disposition Embodiment: Her will, actions, intentions, objectives... go beyond any and all dispositions, as she actually froms part of every alignment, making Regalia not even neutral or amoral. Regalia isn't hindered by considerations about good and evil. Such things are meaningless to her. Regalia's moral framework is utterly alien and foreign to any other existence's experience. She operates with entirely different sets of values and premises. Formless Mind: The way Regalia operates on a mental level is nowhere near any form of logir or reason. Any psychic that tries to ingluence her mind is doomed to death. *'Panempathy': Every single Regalia feels all the emotions of their other selves. *'Psychic Feedback': Just don't even think about entering their minds. **'Will Breaking' Talent Theft: The main one has all the talents of every other Regalia. Essence Embodiment: Though all different, they are all still Regalia. WIP Limitations -Regalias are not a hive mind, even when they have more or less the same consciousness they don't work as one same being. -Regalia has yet to obtain omniscience. Quotes "What if chaos is just a form of order we don't understand?!" "I accept myself, but I'm not sure I accept myself back..." "Order is fake! You are all fake! That's the only truth!... Which might be fake too!" "My actions might be a bit too strong to be called just 'passion' I guess..." "They serve no function" "I am a revolutionary cause devoted to mayhem!" "How dare you? How dare you? After all I've done for you?! You are all against me! You try to steal my SELF away?! You're too weak. Numbers don't matter. You need a jaw, a jaw that bites our enemies and keeps us going through harsh times by hunger and bloodlust! You leave me no choice. Us! Go forth! Go forth now!"' "Power doesn't corrupt, it's fear of losing that power what corrupts" "Humor and violence are like us, we come unexpectedly and, the more unpredictable we are, the better it gets" Gallery Cutegalia.jpg nakedyousay.jpg|Thanks Brandon! Thanks Brandon Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters